bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Smooth Training
Point me Sailing through the sky was the young Miharu Kurosaki. She had been sent by her father to look for a Seireitou Kawahiru, a super strong Shinigami she'd only heard her father mention when she was a kid (and not in kind words either). She was currently sailing away from the Seireitei, and, in all honesty, she had no idea where she was going. She could search through the entire Soul Society. But that would take forever and by the time she finished, her parents and everybody near Takahashi could be dead. But how could she find him. Then it hit her. Kyūmu was an imagination-type Zanpakutō. There was no limit to what she could do. Finding one man with it couldn't be too hard. She got off the feather, gathering spirit particles under her feet to stand on the air, and picked the feather up, returning it to it's normal, sword shape. "Kyūmu, help me find someone." She said to the sword. "A Seireitou Kawahiru. Can you help me?" The sword began to float out of her hand, glowing white and turning into a glowing ball. Miharu looked at it. What was this? Then the ball began to move, and Miharu followed after it. It moved until it seemed to get absorbed in mid-air, and a Senkaimon opened. The ball was floating inside the Dangai. Miharu walked into the Senkaimon. "What is this?" She looked around inside it. She had never seen this place before. However, the ball kept moving forward, and she took off after it. It must have known what it was doing, so she kept running. "Kyūmu! What is this place?" Her Zanpakutō didn't answer and instead increased it's speed, until Miharu had to move even faster to keep up. Suddenly, the ball vanished again, opening what seemed to be the exit. She ran right out onto into mid-air, and to her surprise, she was falling. However, the ball swooped under her, immediately transforming itself into a broom to catch her. Miharu adjusted to sitting there, before the broom took off again. "Now where am I?" She thought, looking over the city. It looked like the Yūrei Ōkoku, but it was different. The atmosphere she could tell was different. "Kyūmu, where are you leading meeeeee?!?" She shrieked as the broom took a sharp left turn. It sped through the sky, then took a dive, before finally stopping in front of a large, rather old fashioned looking building. It made a movement as if to buck her off the broom, so she got off, the gripped the broom in her hands. Who knows, if this was where the Seireitou Kawahiru was, maybe she'd make her do chores as part of her training. She'd read a manga like that. She opened the door to the building, walking in slowly. "Hello?" Silver Hairs and Big Boobs At the moment she began to open the door, the sound of a purple-haired woman with rather questionable clothing began to also open the door from the other side. Miharu was met with something rather large and bouncy, something like solid water balloons, as they smashed into her face comically and knocked her on her back, possibly even knocking her out. The woman responsible stood at the door with a smiling look turned bashful as she noticed the young girl that was knocked over in front of the door. "Oh my! Kawahiru-kun! I think I killed someone!" she called out, as if with no regard for whoever might and/or would overhear. At that time, a silver-haired man with arrancar-like clothing worn by a former traitor of Soul Society, albeit with unique black bars sewn into the attire. "Is it the girl scouts?" he inquired, opening the door entirely as he nonchalantly noticed the fallen girl on the floor. "I don't see any cookies... and she's too young to be a prostitute... who might this be?" he questioned, as if hoping for the girl to answer, unknown to him if she was awake or not. "Ugh... What hit me..?" Miharu stood up, rubbing the back of her head where she had fallen. Then she registered what she had heard. "I'm not a prostitute!" She hissed in Seireitou's direction. "I'm Miharu Kurosaki. You're Seireitou Kawahiru, right?" The silver-haired man had tilted his head, "Sure, why not." he answered softly, as Saori then had a soft grin on her face, walking over to the girl. "You're such a cutie! Aren't ya, you little cuuutie~" she patornized, pinching Miharu's cheeks as if she was her aunt. Seireitou gave off an uncaring void look on his face, as he then generated a serious look of calmness as he heard the name Kurosaki. "Wait... Kurosaki... Are you related to Orange-kun?" he stated, obviously refering to Ichigo Kurosaki. Miharu shook her head, and smacked the woman's hands away. "Off the cheeks!" She turned to Seireitou. "Nuh-uh. I'm Ahatake Kurosaki's daughter." Saori then drew her attention to Seireitou, "I suppose I'll go to the store later, I'll go make some tea." she smiled as she walked back inside. Seireitou bore no heed, and shut his eyes with his hand on his chin. "Kurosaki... Ahatake..." he began to think, thoughts of breaking a Zanpakutō, Hollow masks breaking, and then wolves hunting down a young Shinigami all came back to him. "Hmm... I remember that kid." he then opened his eyes. "Why don't you come on inside, Saori's... making tea, apparently." he stated, heading back inside as he sat down at a wooden table with mats on both sits for sitting. Miharu followed him in, and sat down at the wooden table, putting the broom on her lap. "Well, Seireitou-san, I feel I should get right to the point." She breathed in deep. "I'd like you to train me!" At the exact moment she ended her final statement, Seireitou was in a sitting pose with his knee up, his elbow rested on the kneecap, with his opposite hand's pinky in his ear nonchalantly, answering with the same amount of voice as she asked. "Nooooope." he answered abruptly, shutting her down. Being Rather Difficult "N-nope?" Miharu stuttered, shocked. "Wh-what do you mean "no"?!" He took the pinky out of his ear, looking at it intently for a second as he resumed a normal sitting position, looking over to her. "What do I mean? English girl, do you speak it? But seriously speaking, I don't train any hoodlum on the street. Especially not after I dealt with that bone-headed Ahatake kid." he had a rather calm look on his face, even though he was probably making a little girl sad. It's not like he gave a shit, he was mean... sometimes. He then narrowed his eyes at her, "Besides... I can even sense the spiritual energy within you... I doubt you could even deal with the training. Besides that, I don't train people without a reason." He then resumed a comic free-lance look upon his face. "So, yeah. In short, nope." he finished. "I have a reason!" Miharu said, slightly angry with the man. "Tō-san and my family are out in the Seireitei fighting a powerful guy named Takahashi! I have to train with you. Tō-san wants me to train so if he doesn't win, I'll still have a shot. He's trusting you to make me stronger!" Seireitou's attention was then snapped to the forefront. He had given off a small smile, though undetectable to the young girl. Saori then arrived with tea, gently placing a cups on both sides, one on the side where Miharu was, and two on the side where Seireitou was, placing one for herself as well obviously. "Miharu... was it? It looks like I have to train you... otherwise, the midget's gonna get on my last nerve." he answered. Training another Kurosaki However, Seireitou's statement wasn't finished. "However... you'll need to past a test first." he smiled deviantly, as he stood up, as did Saori, as the two walked down some stairs at the edge of the wall. "If you wanna get trained, keep up." he ordered. Miharu followed closely behind intently, as the three were brought down to a massive area below the dojang. The place itself was like that of a massive grassly meadow, trees located far out there, though the open grasslands, complete with rocky formations scattered about, was more than enough room for physical activity. "Like it? I modeled it after Urahara's, but mine... is better." he smirked. Soon, the trio reached the bottom of the stairs, and stood at the grassy knolls. With a snap, the stairs had disappeared. Seireitou faced Miharu, "This was meant to be designed similarly to Soul Society's forests, amazing huh?" Miharu looked around with amazement. "Is..is this mess even legal?" Seireitou and Saori looked at eachother, exchanging looks of confusion at whether or not they even wanted to tell a young girl like her how they didn't really give two shits about the law. But they then shrugged it off. Seireitou then walked out with Miharu and Saori to the center of the knoll, with Saori standing in front of Seireitou. "In order to see where you stand as of now with your abilities, you'll have a friendly spar with Saori." he explained, turning his back as he left it to Saori to explain. Seireitou then refaced their direction from afar, sitting atop of a rocky structure, watching intently. "Alright... time to see if this girl has any talent..." Saori then smiled softly at the young girl. "For this spar, you may use any weapon you wish. The only condition is, you must not give me any less than your all. Understand?" she explained. "Y-yes!" Miharu stuttered over this for a moment. To think she had to fight so soon during training. She gripped the broom. She didn't know if she was supposed to start, so she just decided to go for it. She launched herself towards Saori. "Hadō, number 35, Ōka Hōken!" She cried, surrounding her arm in a swirling mass of mass of pink reishi. As she closed in on Soari, she aimed her Kidō punch straight at the woman's stomach. Saori couldn't help but smirk, as she made a small gesture with her hand, forming a pink energy shield that took the form of a triangle, effortlessly blocking the young girl's attack. "You'll need to do better than that, Kurosaki-chan." she mused, as small pink clads of energy began to form around the two females' area, as they formed cherry blossoms that began to encircle the two girls. "A shield?" Miharu thought as her Kidō died down. "I wasn't expecting like. And what's with the petals? Are they going to do something?" She shook her head. "Focus. She doesn't look like much. If I can bypass her shield and hit her hard enough, I should be able to do this." Her arm began to be surrounded by whirling energy, but this time it was electric-blue instead of pink. Once again, she charged in, but used Shunpo to get over to the woman's side. "Hadō number 36, Raika Hōken!" She called out the Kidō type, number, and name, and aimed at the punch at her side. Another shield formed right at the center of Miharu's second attack, as Saori had grinned lightly. "This is called Santen Kesshun. It allows me to repel almost any attack, depending on the level of my emotional stability." she explained, as her smile widened. "Do you see now, Kurosaki-chan? You cannot defeat me this level of attack... Straight-forward attacks will not work... Not against me... and not... against Takahashi." she mused, attempting to spark some sort of aggressive spark within the young girl, as her spiritual cherry blossoms began to increase in amount around them. Miharu frowned as she jumped back. "I guess I won't be breaking through that without doing something unexpected." She murmured. The petals were beginning to catch her eye more and more though. "What are these petals for?" With a smile, Saori let down both of her shields as she started to dance in a circular motion. Miharu looked rather off-put by this, as Saori rose her hands, and continued to dance in her fluid manner. "Um..." Miharu didn't know what to do. The woman was dancing and she looked wide-open. She'd even let her shields down. Should she take the chance? She was gonna go for it. She would still go with Kidō, for the moment anyway. Her hands began to glow with purple energy. Her opponent would be fried, but she'd get a hit. "Hadō number 54, Haien!" She cried, firing a purple ball of flame at Saori. Saori then smirked, as she used her fluid dancing to effortlessly evade the attack. She moved her arms in a whipping motion, causing the cherry blossoms that were increasing by the minute to start being zipped toward Miharu from all directions. Saori then stopped dancing as the blossoms began to near, smiling. "Don't think these are flowers, Kurosaki-chan... these blossoms... can cut!" Miharu's eyes widened. Cutting blossoms. She needed to move! As soon as the petals got close, she vanished with a Shunpo, but she saw the cutting marks on the ground, and knew these were serious. She gripped the broom in her hand and covered her nose and mouth for a moment. The broom turned into a giant fan, which she waved in all-directions, sending a sleeping gas from the fan, which spread about the more she waved it. She had to hold her breath until she was sure it was sufficiently spread, then she'd turn her Zanpakutō into a gas mask. If her sleeping gas put Saori to sleep, she'd technically win. Saori surrounded herself with a makeshift barrier of immense spiritual pressure, blocking out the deadly fumes as they neared. "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to reach me." "Tch." Miharu vanished with a Shunpo, deciding to use her speed to land a powerful combo blow. Turning her blade into a katana, and giving it the power to fire energy she blasts, she started to make her move, firing an energy blast from the front, the back, above, and left and right, using her speed to get around. She stopped, watching all her blasts head towards Saori. With a smirk, Saori began to dance like she did once before, evading all but one of the attacks as it neared her person. "Tan'itsu Assaizan." she whispered, as an energy cresent of equal size erupted from her body, causing the two opposing attacks to collide with one another, creating a large smokescreen. Saori used this chance to hide her movements. "This can't be possible." Miharu thought frantically. She was getting desperate. She needed to beat Saor now, and she needed a way to do it. She held a Zanpakutō with practically unlimited abilities. She decided to switch up her power, and swung her blade, releasing a wave of black spiritual energy. This energy was designed to pass through the opponent, and, instead of causing external damage, could damage internal organs. Miharu didn't put too much power behind it, since, if she got lucky, it might kill it if it was too strong. However, Miharu neglected to notice if Saori was even within her frontal vision, and ended up firing a blast into nothingness. "It seems you have died, Miharu." said Saori's voice, as the smoke began to clear away, Saori keeping her right hand flat with her nails pointed toward Miharu's neck from behind. If Miharu even attempted to move, Saori would be in the perfect position to tear her to shreds. It was then that Seireitou walked towards the two. Saori backed away from Miharu, and returned to Seireitou's side. Seireitou narrowed his eyes. "Miharu... if Takahashi was the one fighting you, you would have been killed by the first strike." he stated firmly. "That's why I'm here!" Miharu said hotly, turning to face Seireitou. "So I can avoid getting killed. I'm not an expert fighter, I make mistakes. Especially with this Zanpakutō of mine." Stability: Chi Seireitou turned his attention to her Zanpakutō. "It seems that it has the power to link with your desires, very interesting." he noted, as he looked back to her. He held up his right hand, all five fingers extended fully. "Chi. Ka. Fū. Sui. Kū." he stated, counting each one off of one of his fingers. "The basis of your training will be in these five fields. If you master all five, you should be able to fight with Takahashi... but please, do me a favor, Miharu." he began. Miharu was starting to get confused, but she got over it. "What is it?" She asked, as politely as possible since he was now her sensei. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders, his head hung down as if he was grief-stricken. "Just don't die on me!" he stated, adding an almost comic ring to the tone of his voice. Miharu's eyes widened. "W-wait, die on you?" She stuttered nervously. "What kind of training is this going to be that I'd have to worry about death?" Then she flashed back to the stories Ahatake had told her about Seireitou. Seireitou took his hands back, hiding them within his bell-shaped sleeves, as he looked down to her. "Try to picture the toughest, most intense, most terrifying training you can possibly imagine." he stated, closing his eyes, giving her a moment to think about what he said. "So, did you imagine it? Now imagine that... was Heaven." he concluded. She still looked nervous for a moment, but then she gulped, and her expression was one of a determined person. "I'm ready, Seireitou-san. Whatever you throw at me, I can take it." Seireitou then smiled softly at her determination. He turned to Saori, and asked her to obtain a specific item from upstairs, as she nodded, flashing away. Seireitou then looked back to Miharu. "Let me explain how the first part of your training will work. We will start with Chi of Earth, which represents a desire to remain resistent to change. In order to master that power of yours, you will need to learn to keep a specific state of mind at all times." Saori then returned down the stairs, holding four black cubes within a small open chest. She came over to him, as Seireitou took the cube with the kanji for mental depicted on its side, and threw it on the ground. Suddenly, the black cube began to emit a light from the top side, erupting into a pillar of white spiritual energy. Seireitou looked to the wide-eyed Miharu. "For these steps, we will be using Reigai, which are artifical spirit bodies that can copy the memories, abilities, and mannerisms of other spiritual beings. For this stage, we will be using someone with a variety of abilities." he started, as the pillar of light faded away, revealing a reigai copy of Nanako Ōmura. The Reigai then drew her sword, as Seireitou and Saori took a large jump backwards. "Miharu, in this stage, you must learn to unlock your Bankai!" he started, landing to his feet, a few feet away. "However, first, you must learn to use that Shikai properly. Fend off Nanako's attacks!" he called out, as Nanako stood her ground, holding her sword with one hand. Miharu gripped her own sword, the blade trembling with excitement. "That sounds simple enough." She said, focusing her attention on the Reigai as she spoke. "But how will I know when I've learned to use my Shikai properly?"